1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solid state light emitting devices and, more particularly, to light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs have been widely used in illumination. Typically, an LED includes an LED die, an electrode layer, and two gold wires. The LED die includes a light emitting surface. Two spaced terminals are formed on the light emitting surface. The LED die electrically connects to the electrode layer through wire bonding, in which the two gold wires are respectively soldered to the terminals and the electrode layer by solder. However, part of the light emitting surface of the LED die is blocked by the solder and the gold wires, resulting in decreasing of illumination efficiency of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED which can overcome the described limitations.